À espera das gotas de chuva
by Haru Shimizu
Summary: Em dias chuvosos e cinzentos, Francis tinha a incômoda mania de aparecer na porta do inglês, os cabelos pingando de água da chuva, pedindo abrigo. Exceto que sempre chovia em Londres e Francis não aparecia tanto assim. FRUK doméstico


Em dias chuvosos e cinzentos, Francis tinha a incômoda mania de aparecer na porta do inglês, os cabelos pingando de água da chuva, pedindo abrigo. Exceto que sempre chovia em Londres e Francis não aparecia tanto assim.

E esse era o problema, Francis não vinha sempre, mas Arthur não conseguia evitar. Arthur não conseguia deixar de pensar que a chuva anunciava uma visita do francês, ele não conseguia evitar olhar as gotas de chuva bater na janela da sala e imaginar o rosto de Francis. A água escorrendo pelos seus cabelos e bochechas e os lábios bem vermelhos e tremendo de frio.

Só imaginação.

Mas havia dias em que ele estava lá quando Arthur abria a porta e Francis sempre sorria. Aquele sorriso que era tão irritante, tão belo e elegante. Francis sussurrava algo como uma desculpa, que não era bem uma. Francis nunca dava um motivo para estar ali:

- _Mon amour _– ele levava os dedos finos e gelados até o rosto do inglês, fazendo com que este tremesse levemente com o frio – Quando vai parar de chover em Londres? Eu estou cansado de pegar chuva.

E Arthur brigaria, gritaria. Porque Francis era tão estúpido. Tão estúpido em nunca carregar um guarda-chuva. Sim, sempre chovia em Londres e o mínimo de bom-senso era carregar um maldito guarda-chuva para não ficar nesse estado.

Francis ria, ria alto e entrava na casa sem pedir licença. Encharcando o chão. E Arthur brigava mais, porque molhado daquele jeito ele ia estragar o maldito piso e Francis era tão estúpido, porque, claro, eles não adoecem facilmente, mas isso não significa que eles não possam ficar doentes e era melhor o francês ir tomar um banho quente naquele instante ou o inglês teria certeza de afogá-lo na banheira.

Arthur então saia e ia preparar um chá e Francis tomava um banho.

Na primeira visita, Arthur teve que emprestar uma de suas próprias roupas. O número não era bem o certo porque apesar da altura parecida, o porte físico dos dois é diferente e então a roupa ficara um pouco apertada demais em Francis.

Arthur havia rido do esforço do francês em caber nas calças, deitando-se no chão e as puxando-as para cima, até quase rasgá-las. Francis, frustrado e irritado com o riso do inglês, jogara o objeto mais próximo que encontrara. Uma simples e inofensiva almofada, que atingira o rosto do inglês em cheio.

O sorriso do francês era vitorioso enquanto Arthur, bem, nem tão contente. Mas toda afronta tem um preço e Arthur não se deixa abalar. Ambos estavam acostumados com punhos e ele não hesitou nem por um instante antes de avançar sobre o francês.

Mas os puxões, logo se tornaram afagos e as mordidas, beijos.

No fim, Francis não precisou colocar as malditas calças, afinal.

As visitas eram sempre mais ou menos assim. Pequenas discussões e brigas, seguidas de afetos e Arthur começava a se questionar quando fora que começaram a levar uma vida assim, tão doméstica. Isso porque o inglês não se lembra de quando foi que Francis apareceu na sua casa molhado daquele jeito.

A memória era opaca. Ele apenas se lembrava de ter emprestado suas roupas para Francis, que ainda a usava no dia seguinte quando foi embora. E ele também se lembrava de ter lavado e passado a roupa do francês para lhe devolver mais tarde.

A roupa demorou três dias para secar, de forma que, quando secou, Arthur guardou-a em seu armário. Isso voltou a se repetir, Francis ir até a sua casa com as roupas encharcadas, deixá-las na casa de Arthur enquanto carregava as roupas do inglês no próprio corpo.

Francis não devolvia as roupas, e tampouco pegava as suas de volta.

Foi um dia que Arthur reparou, ao abrir o armário, que Francis tinha a sua própria parte do guarda-roupa para si. (E imaginou que o mesmo devia acontecer no guarda-roupa do francês). E fora nesse dia em diante que Arthur parou de emprestar suas roupas, apesar de nunca ter devolvido as roupas do francês.

Essas pequenas coisas acumuladas pelo tempo, coisas insignificantes e que nem eram assim tão importantes fazia até parece que eles moravam juntos.

Só que Francis não estava sempre ali.

Arthur nunca sabia quando o francês apareceria e então quando a chuva começava a cair, ele tinha o costume de se levantar e abrir a porta, para alguém que nem estava lá.

Era algo tão estúpido, tão idiota. Ir e abrir a porta para alguém que ele sabia que não estava. Arthur tentava esquecer, ele se sentava debaixo da janela, ouvindo a chuva e evitava escutar passos. Ele tentava ler um livro mesmo que com os cantos dos olhos ele encarasse a porta fixamente.

Arthur repetia, incansavelmente, que não havia ninguém lá.

Mas ele não resistia, ele não resistia à imagem – cabelos pingando que grudavam no pescoço, dedos gelados em sua pele e lábios molhados que selavam os seus – e então ele abria a porta. Para encontrar nada além da rua deserta e a chuva forte.

Arthur refletia. Refletia no porque ele vivia pensando isso, sentindo isso. Porque Francis não deixava os seus pensamentos, mas sempre o abandonava em casa, o francês poderia muito bem ficar lá pelo tempo que quisesse. Arthur não se importaria. Ele não admitiria e isso era óbvio, mas não era um problema, de verdade. Francis era sempre bem-vindo, desde que trouxesse o guarda chuva e não estragasse o piso.

Mas havia algo em esperar. Algo em deixá-lo ansioso e irritado, sentimentos que o inglês não tolerava, mas Francis sempre gostou de provocar mesmo assim. Porque Arthur é impaciente, e Francis lhe causa certa inquietação. Ele abraçou os joelhos e suspirou nervoso, sabendo que não dormiria enquanto a chuva não passasse.

A chuva não passaria naquela noite. E olhando para o relógio ele toma uma decisão. Ele se levanta, e veste o seu casaco. Talvez pudesse pegar um avião, não era uma chuva tão forte afinal. Ele coloca a chave no bolso, duas. E o rosto cora levemente quando pensa na atitude que estava prestes a tomar. Arthur não gosta de esperar a noite inteira para abrir a porta, então talvez fosse melhor entregar as chaves de sua casa de uma vez por todas.

Mas novamente, era de noite e chovia. E por que ele estava fazendo aquilo, afinal?

No fim, aquilo ficou para outro dia. Ainda uma semana depois, durante uma reunião Europeia. Francis chegara um pouco antes do horário, Arthur já estava na sala fazia tempo e observou em silêncio quando Francis dera a volta na sala e sentara ao seu lado, nenhuma palavra sendo trocada ainda.

Arthur apenas o observou por um instante, Observou como os cabelos lisos e longos foram jogados para trás com auxílio de gel. Observava como seus olhos azuis estreitavam e seus lábios finos curvavam-se, em uma feição aborrecida. Provavelmente ele tivera problemas para acordar naquela manhã. Ele ainda observara a fina barba e imaginara passar a mão naquele rosto, sentir os finos pelos pinicarem contra sua palma e então sua bochecha, a respiração quente se aproximando e-

E Arthur balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes que se distraísse mais e perdesse qualquer coragem, ele deslizou as chaves de sua casa no bolso do casaco do francês. Francis o encarou com uma expressão confusa, o que fez o inglês quase se arrepender do que fizera. Mas Arthur mantém a compostura e simplesmente explicou que era a chuva. Ele não queria que Francis se encharcasse sempre que o visitasse. Francis sorrira, e sem qualquer discrição o entregara também um par de chaves, com o endereço de Paris.

Arthur também deveria visitá-lo, é o que ele dissera. E aquela noite ele passaria em Londres, ele também prometera.

Depois da reunião, eles voltariam juntos para casa, Francis era quem abriria a porta e Arthur não teria que esperar a chuva.


End file.
